There Was Angel
by GothicXCandy
Summary: Angel and Illyria are the only ones to survive the big fight, but is more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Illyria stood outside the door to a small underground apartment. She had no where else to go so she went to the only person she knew. She raised her armored hand and knocked, more banged, loudly on the door that shook under the force of her fist.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Come in..." The voice was dark and brooding. Like it always was and it put Illyria in an even fouler mood. Regardless she needed him.

She opened the door to see Angel sitting at a large mahogany table with a book in front of him and more books surrounding him. He looked surprised to see her, but he knew that their paths would cross again. Images from the last time he saw her filled his mind.

_"Spike!" Angel called, unaware that Spike was long gone. He had been killed only a few moments into battle. "Spike!" He called again. The battle went on. Before the end, Gunn fell over, which gave the demons he was fighting the perfect advantage. He was going to die anyway. Angel looked over in time to see Gunn being torn to pieces. Angel tried to save him, but it was to late. _

_In the end Angel had won, thinking he was the only one left he fell to his knees sobbing loudly. "I killed them all!" he cried. This would become just another sad memory that would come back to haunt him for eternaty._

_"No..." the voice from behind him. He turned to see Illyria, covered in blood. Whether is was her own or not Angel was unsure. "They followed you...knowing that they could die...they died because the chose to." Angel seemed confused by Illyria's words, but found a slight smiling forming on his lips._

_"I know..." he closed his eyes and when he opened them again she was gone._

"Illyria...I didn't think I'd see you here." he said offering her a chair.

She didn't seem to notice that he had just spoken. Still as stubborn as ever. She noticed the thick book that sat in front of him. She raised her eyebrows as she made her way to his desk. Always trying to feel like a big man with the desk. She placed one hand on the book he was on, and with the other lifted the cover. "The book of resurrection?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Which one of them were you planning on bring back?" She felt pain as she said this. She tried hard not to think about the ones that she had once fought side by side with, especially Wesley. She still had his last moments in her head. Taking her hands off the book she closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember.

_Illyria ran into the large room that Wesley and Vail had been fighting. "Wesley!" she said as she caught him falling backwards. She looked down at his wound, then back at his face. "This wound is mortal." She said lifting his head up. A feeling of hopelessness filling her. She had been to late to save him._

_He placed a hand on his wound. He looked up at her. "Aren't we all?" he said grimly smiling. "It was good...that you came."_

_"I killed all mine, and I was..." she looked back down at his wound again. Assessing the damage._

_"Concerned?" He asked finishing her sentence._

_She looked back at his face. Some form of truth dawning on her. "I think so." She looked at the wound once more then sadly and quietly she said, "But I can't help." She looked to his face again, and said a little louder, "You'll be dead within moments." The grief she felt, speaking the truth, was overwealming. It felt like it was crushing her._

_Looking off into space and not seeming to care Wesley replied, "I know."_

_She didn't look down at his wound again. She didn't want his face to fade from her memory as time went on. As so many things did. She stared at him, making mental notes of his features, his voice. The feeling of his hair. She sighed internally, she began to wonder if it would be a good time to comfort him. "Would you like me to lie to you now?" she asked, hoping that if she couldn't help save him, then at least she could make his last moments peaceful and happy._

_He looked at her now. Seeming to really see her, since the first time he met her. "Yes...thank you, yes" he said gratefully, hoping to see the women he loved before he left that world._

_Illyria transformed into Fred, feeling a tinge of jealousy. She was the only one who could make him happy while he was dying. Some part of her hated that, hated Fred for it. She touched his face gently with the fingertips of her free hand. Her skin matched his, they were both so pale, and cold._

_Wesley slowly began to lose himself in death. But he manged to whisper to Fred, "Hello there."_

_Sobbing loudly, and trying to hold back tears. "Oh, Wesley...my Wesley." she said trying to smile though her sadness. The last thing he would see, wouldn't be her pale bluish face, or her brown hair with blue highlights. Or her cold blue eyes staring back at him. It would be the pale rosy cheeks, slightly wavy brown hair, her loving chocolate brown eyes._

_"Fred...I miss you." he said slowly, but happily. Falling even deeper into his death. Fred held him closer, not wanting him to leave her._

_She leaned down and kissed him once on the lips, then once on his forehead. "It's gonna be okay. It won't hurt much longer, and then you'll be were I am." She started to cry. Feeling a little embarrassed about letting her feelings show. "We'll be together."_

_Breathing hard, trying hard not to lose her. "I-I love you." he said slowly, smiling up at her sad face. His heart was so slow now, the tears wouldn't stop. Everything good was coming to an end._

_Fred sobbed even louder. Trying hard not to let anymore tears spill. "I love you." she starts to really break down. It was the truth for Fred, she did love him. Even in her memories when she was with Gunn, she had loved Wesley. These words were not Fred's, she was dead. These words were Illyria's own.  
_

"Illyria?" Angel asked looking at her.

She opened her eyes and stepped away from the book. During Wesley's last moments she did not understand why he wouldn't settle for her kissing him goodbye. Why did it have to be Fred. "I don't believe you answered my question." she said, face expressionless.

"All of them..." As he said this she turned. "The Senior Partners aren't just going to leave the fight at that. They won't stop until they've won. So I need them...and I need you." She looked over the text, once again. Her insides had become a tight knot. She shouldn't have let herself remember. She looked over the text, looking at the language that didn't click in her brain, then back at Angel.

"All of them...even Wesley?" Her eyes were piercing when she spoke. She saw something click in Angel's eyes, but she ignored it. Wesley. That was who she really wanted back. The rest of the group could rot in hell for all she cared.

"Even Wesley." Angel paused for a second before going on. "Listen Illyria, I need you to go to England and talk with a man called Rupert Giles, ask him where you can find a Willow Rosenburg. I'm counting on you, bring her back here. While you're out looking for her, I'll get everything ready." He paused again, a slight smile touching his lips. "So...are you in."

In response Illyria turned away. It was pretty dark in the room. No windows, but she could see anyway. She walked towards the door, and quickly opened it. She stepped out and closed it behind her.

_"My love...Oh, my love."_

"I'll take that as a yes..." Angel thought, turning the next page in the book. Then looking up again. A sad smile on his lips. He had realized something that maybe he shouldn't have. "She'd do anything for Wesley." He looked down again and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Illyria walked quickly into the museum on Great Russell Street in London. She threw open a pair of double doors with the limp dead body of a guard. Giles looked up from a rather old, odd looking artifact, startled. He watched her as she made he was towards him, stepping over the guard like he had meant nothing. She stopped only ten feet away from him. "Who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice. He mentally checked the room, for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing.

She took another step closer, and asked her own question, acting as if he had never spoken. "Where is Willow Rosenburg?" She stared at him, looking at him up and down. Slightly turning her head in confusion. Why had Angel asked her to come to this mortal man. If Willow was who she needed for the spell to bring back the others, then she would find Willow. But still she was lost in all of it.

"Willow? What do you need her..." She cut him off. Placing a finger to her lips and looking up at him though her glaring eyes.

"Where. Is. Willow?" She asked again, her voice was low and angry. Giles took a step away. She followed after him by taking a step forward. Why do mortals have to complicate things? Why couldn't they just leave it and answer the question? These were questions she always asked herself.

"She was visiting her friend, Buffy Summers last I heard...in Italy." He said rushing, hopping to get Illyria away from him. He didn't like the way she stared at him. She only stared because of his British accent. It reminded her of the erratic blond vampire, Spike. She felt a twinge of grief for him, then nothing more. What she did feel was pain, for Spike was not the only one that this man's accent reminded her of.

"Italy..." Illyria said turning away from Giles, walking to the door. She came to an unwanted stop when Giles spoke. He could have left it at that. She found no other reason as to why he would be speaking.

"Who sent you? Why are you looking for Willow?" He took a step towards her, unaware of what he was doing. He got to close and Illyria sent him flying across the room. It wasn't just the fact that this man annoyed her, but the fact that he made her remember. He hit the wall and then fell to the floor with a huff. He opened his eyes in time to see her as she walked out the door. He stood up holding his stomach where she had hit him. He bent over and heaved blood and flem fell to the floor. "I...I have to warn Buffy." He slowly turned away from his vomit, and slowly walked towards the phone.

"Italy?" Angel said, angry that Illyria had come back without Willow. "Why aren't you there already?" He asked voice getting louder with anger.

"I have no way to get there..." She hiss back placing her hands down on his desk with more force then necessary, getting ready to fight if he attacked her. "I don't have the money to get on one of those flying things, humans call airplanes."

"No money? More like the wrong form. How do you think people are going to react when you walk into the airport? I should go myself..." He said walking away from the bookshelf. He had just got the book of resurrection out, when she had walked in. Now he was putting it away again. "You should stay here until I get back. Make yourself at..."

She cut him off stopping him from reaching the door. "If you have money I will take it...my form is not a problem." Angel rose one eyebrow, but he turned and walked to his desk. He knew he wouldn't win a fight against Illyria, she was just as stubborn as he was. He handed her the money and watched as she walked out his apartment. He sat at his desk and waited. It occurred to him then how she had made it to England. He didn't dwell on that fact. He got up, and walked over to his bookshelf. He had just pulled the book out, when there was a light knock on the door.

"Illyria, just go!" the door opened slowly and three large demons appeared. They all looked very alike, but Angel didn't have time to notice. He dropped the book and jumped behind his desk. Looking for a weapon.

"Ah crap" Angel said grabbing a large battle Ax from under his desk and getting ready for a fight. It wasn't the first weapon he would have chosen for himself, but he figured it would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred walked off a plan somewhere in Italy, smiling hugely. She had to look the part of a human. Though her smile might have looked a little fake. She walked with the others, looking around for security. There she would find an exit. She had no need to go and find luggage since she had none.

"Benvenuto in Italia!" A flight attendant said as Fred walked passed her. She knew enough Italian to know that the flight attendant had said "Welcome to Italy". She smiled, nodded and walked faster towards the exit. It was early evening, it was just going dark. The sky a beautiful red. She could move easily without people asking her about her appearance the darker it got. Once around a dark corner, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and allowed her true form to take over her body.

Illyria stepped out from around the corner and moved quickly and silently into the dark streets of Italy. It was there standing on a deserted street that she realized she didn't have any clue where to find Buffy. She looked back into Fred's memories, trying to see if she knew who this Buffy was. She didn't find Buffy in Fred's memories, but she did find Willow. Coming to tell Angel of Buffy's death, and other times. When they were trying to find Angel's soul they had brought this girl into it. _"A powerful women..."_ Illyria thought, snapping back into reality

"My friend Willow is a real witch, you know if you wanted any spells or anything." Illyria's head snapped up, she didn't expect to find anyone on this road. But the teenager had said Willows name. She looked around and saw a girl with long brown hair, wearing a denim jacket, a black tank top, and jeans walking with a couple of other teenage girls. Illyria's eyes narrowed, she moved into the shadows, hopping the girl would mention where she could find Willow.

"No way, Dawn." One of the other teenage girls said with a thick Italian accent. "Though I think your sister, Buffy might be." They all laughed as they passed were Illyria hid. That was all she needed to hear, she stepped out and walked behind the girl who's name was Dawn. The sister to this Buffy.

The Italian girl who hadn't spoken yet leaned in and whispered something to Dawn and the other girl, looking slyly back at Illyria. Dawn and the other girl stopped and turned around. Although the girl who hadn't spoken wished they were still moving. Illyria stopped, eyes still on the girl named Dawn. Dawn and the other girl started at Illyria, the girl who had whispered now grabbed both their arms and pulled.

"Abri, Dawn, lets get home its cold out. It's also getting late, my Padre will kill me if I'm late again." She didn't take her eyes off the floor, not wanting to look at Illyria. "Come on..." she said quietly hopping Illyria couldn't hear. "Look at her, shes probably crazy."

"Just a second, Consola." Dawn said shaking her hand off. "Who are you?" Dawn said addressing Illyria now.

Illyria didn't answer, she just looked at Dawn. She took a step closer, in response Dawn, Abri, and Consola took a step away from her. Not wanting to use violence, but very badly wanting to beat them with their own limbs Illyria spoke. "You," she said pointing a finger at Dawn. "Will lead me to Willow." she said in a commanding voice.

"What do you want with Willow?" Dawn said getting scared now. "She doesn't do spells for demons so you better back off." Illyria walked over to her now, all three girls to scared to move. Illyria grabbed Dawns arm and pulled, a popping sound signal that Illyria had pulled her arm out of its socket. Dawn screamed in pain. The girl, Consola, went to grab Dawn and run, but Illyria kicked her in the face, making a sickening cracking sound.

"Consola! Dawn!" Abri said running towards her friends. She was to scared to get close to Dawn. She held on to Consola, pulling out a tissue to clean up all the blood. "È Cagna" Abri screamed after Illyria. Illyria picked Dawn off the floor and began to drag Dawn along side her. Dawn sobbed, and started kicking, trying to get away. She was in to much pain to scream for her. She watched her friends ran away Consola crying loudly and holding her nose. She saw Abri look back at her with horror in her eyes.

Once out of sight from Dawns friends, Illyria pushed Dawn against the wall with her hand on her throat. "You will tell me were to find Willow, or I will kill you." She slightly tightened her grip on Dawn's throat.

Dawn gasped for air and made a sound that sounded like "I'll tell you." Illyria let her go, and waited.

"I'll take you to her." Dawn gasped. Trying to take in more air to fill her lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

There was blood, thats all he could tell. The light had been broken, and since there had been no windows, as to keep the sunlight out, it was pitch black in the tiny apartment. Although he was a vampire, there were limits as to how much he could see in the dark. He could barely see the broken bodies that lay at his feet, though he knew they were there. Angel didn't know who sent the demons, no one knew that he still lived in L.A. For one second he wondered if maybe Illyria had sent the demons after him. But that thought vanished when he realized that she would have no reason to.

"Maybe they followed Illyria down here...maybe they were after her?" He spoke his thoughts aloud, stepping over the first large, deformed body. They hadn't been strong demons, so it had been easy to take them out. He tripped but managed to catch him self. He looked towards the object that was holding him out, and gasped in horror. Jumping back, this time falling on the floor. It was Buffy, no the beautiful blond he had left right before her battle with the first. Or the tan gorgeous women he left to The Judge in Italy. He skin was pale, and he remembered cold to the touch. Her eye's were open still the amazing green they had always been, but they were flat dead. No emotion in them. She was taller then he remembered, he head almost touching the ceiling of his apartment. He slowly looked down, to find the difference. Maybe she was wearing ridiculously high heels, like most women liked to wear. But when he got to her feet, there was nothing under them. He looked up again, making a little sound with his throat. It sounded a bit like a dog begging for food, or whimpering in pain. He looked back the top of her head, and at the rope that held her.

He turned away, resiting the urge to scream. She couldn't be there, she had to help Illyria find Willow. She also couldn't be dead. She, the strongest slayer in the history of slayers, dead. He looked again, reluctantly and sighed. Her body wasn't there. It had been a hallucination or something, it had to have been. He stood and brushed off a little dust from his dark blue jeans. He was a little embarrassed with the way he acted. He looked again, just to make sure, nothing. He sighed once more, then headed towards the door, not tripping on anything this time. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to be ambushed, and not wanting to be hit by sunlight. When he saw there was no one waiting, and no sunlight waiting to invade, he opened the door all the way. It was early morning, he would only have half an hour, before the sun rose again. He stepped out into the cool morning air. It was a refreshing change from the blood soaked furniture of his room. He looked back, now he could see everything in his room. The three demons had lost their lives not to far away from each other. They looked like they could have been brothers. But that didn't matter to him. He turned and walked out. Deciding that he would come back later that night to clean things up. When he looked back once more, he saw Buffy again. Hanging from the ceiling, watching him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, not so hard." Dawn cried, the tears on her face had long dried. But the pain in her arm, where Illyria had dislocated it still lingered. When she slowed down her pace, she was kicked, slightly in the back. It might have been nothing to Illyria, but to a small teenage girl like Dawn, it hurt quite a lot. They had been walking for sometime, always in the same direction. Illyria began to wonder if Dawn knew where she was going or not.

"How much longer?" Her voice was only loud enough for Dawn to hear. Something in Dawn told her that screaming would only make this worse. Buffy had told her if she even got into any danger, that she should scream.**_"Hopefully some nice man with a big gun will show up. Blow the demons away, and you'll both live happily ever after." _**She smiled as she remembered her sisters words. She wondered with a stabbing feeling if she would ever see Buffy again. Or if this demon women would kill her as soon as she was done with her. She felt cold fingers grab her arm and pull her back. "How much longer?" She demanded, her voice a little louder. Dawn squeaked in pain, trying to pull away. But Illyria was so much stronger.

"Just...a little further..." She cried, sighing when Illyria let her go and pushed her forward.

"Keep going then." Illyria pushed Dawn once more, then followed as the girl began to walk forward again. She wasn't in the mood for games, and it seemed like thats what Dawn was doing. Playing a game with her. That didn't matter to her at the moment. All she could think about was how close she was to having Wesley, and the others, with her again. The buildings started to grow large and more rich as they walked on. Illyria looked at the old buildings, remembering what she had lost. The old crumpled stone of her kingdom. Why had it not stayed like these buildings did. So many old things in this world.

"We're here..." Dawn's voice sounded defeated, like she had just lost a game in which her life was at stake. Illyria looked at her, confused by her feelings of sadness. But then turned her head towards the building she had been lead to. She looked up, glaring at a window not to far from the top. She could feel magic, a strong powerful witch sat in that room. Laughing with her best friend and drinking some fancy italian drink. "Second to top floor." Yet again that sadness, like something was coming to an end. Illyria intended to use this girl as a hostage, to get Willow to do as she wanted.

"Does this human think this Willow will not comply?" Illyria turned her head sideways. She would forever be confused by human feeling. Even if she felt it herself, it confused her. "Humans are always to aware of their fate..." She thought, still looking at Dawn, and turning her head the other way. Dawn was aware of Illyria staring at her, she turned away self consciously. Illyria grabbed Dawn's arm, lightly and started pulling her into the building. She could feel Dawn's pulse on one of her veins in her arm. It was going faster then it should have, she was scared. This gave Illyria some what of a sick joy. If anything did that for her it was fear.

The elevator ride was unpleasant, for Illyria anyway. She had always hated the things at Wolfram and Heart. They made to much noise and they were jumpy. A man stood in the elevator pushing buttons for people, as his job. When he saw Illyria he screamed, but she took care of him quickly. Placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing tightly. He fell to the floor and jerked around a little before falling still. Dawn gasped, and looked away. Trying once more to pull away from Illyria's grasp. Illyria held tightly to the girls arm, and pulled her along once the elevator doors opened.

"Door number 215," Dawn said under her breath. She was scared, not only for herself. But for Buffy and Willow. "They have no idea what's coming their way, I just hope they can fight what ever this thing is." Dawn allowed herself to be dragged along. Having to run at times to keep up with her arm. Once at the door Dawn sighed, this was it. The sound of electricity, pulled her out of her gloom. She looked, at the same time as Illyria to the left. It was dark and all that could be seen was sparks of light. When it was released into a ball, Illyria jumped out of the way. But not before tossing Dawn though the door of 215. The wooden door fell to pieces on contact. Dawn's scream was almost as loud at the lightning being realised.

Illyria looked back, towards the source of the lightning. Stepping out from the darkness was a medium height women. Her ginger hair was cut short, just bellow the ears. She wore a black tank top, matching black jeans. Around her neck was a pentagram tied to a string. Her green eyes were narrowed, looking directly at Illyria.

"Willow?" It wasn't really a question. From Fred's memories, Illyria could see that she was Willow. Only in Fred's memories her hair was a little longer. But humans were changing all the time. Illyria took a step forward. Ignoring the cracking of electricity, as she took another step forward.

"Who wants to know?" Her voice was darker then Fred's memories portrayed. Though that might have just gone along with the ever changing. Willow raised her eyebrows as she let the second ball fly. Illyria dodged it as easily as she did the first. She wasn't going to confused the poor Witch by giving her the name Illyria. She didn't know Illyria, it would just end with the Witches death. Then where would she be,

"Angel," And the electricity sounds went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Angel?" Illyria reluctantly turned towards the interrupting voice. The women who had stepped out into the hall had armed herself. A rather large ax in one hand, and a small wooden steak in the other. The young brunette girl, Dawn, stood behind the women, clutching the arm with the ax like a child. She had soft green eyes that took in Illyria's blue hair and skin in awe. The blond had dealt with demons before, but none that even resembled this. She took a cautious step forward, eyeing the space between Illyria and herself. Willow took this time to walk confidently past Illyria to stand by her friend.

"Buffy...this could be a trap." Willow explained in a soft voice, keeping her eyes on her friend and her little sister. She, like Dawn, grabbed on to Buffy's arm, it wasn't like her to get scared. But if Angel was involved, then Buffy was likely to go off the edge. "Buffy?" Her voice was a little concerned when her friend didn't respond to what she had said. Buffy's green eyes locked on Illyria's frame.

"I know Willow, but look..." Buffy pointed the hand with the steak towards Illyria. Dawn gasped and Willow turned, she too gasped at what she saw. The intimidating blue demon had vanished. In her place stood a pleasant looking women. Her light brown hair waving slightly past her shoulders. Her clothes had gone from a blue and red battle suit to a white sundress with lacy shoulders. A smile was permanently in place on her pretty face, but her dark brown eyes didn't mirror that smile. They spoke a more urgent message.

"Fred?" Willow's voice shock just a little, confusion causing her forehead to crease. She looked at Buffy and Dawn who looked just as confused as she did. Last time Willow had seen Fred had been when she was restoring Angel's soul. Then she had just been Fred, scared of whatever evil power had created the Beast and Jasmine. The Fred she saw before her was different. Older and at the same time she hadn't changed at all. She also wasn't a big scary blue demon, but Willow was willing to work around that.

"Hey, Willow," It was also Fred's soft voice with the Texas twang at the end. She looked happily from Buffy to Willow, again speaking with her eyes not her voice. "Gosh its been a long time since we talked," It seemed like she was just filling space, with words that didn't mean anything. She was, she knew how humans worked. If they saw something familiar it was easier for them. "Ain't ya gonna introduce me to your friends?" Fred asked, taking a curious step close to the trio. Willow eyed her wearily, but decided to go along with it.

"Buffy, Dawn, this is Winifred Burkle, or just Fred. Fred this is Buffy and Dawn Summers," She gestured to the siblings beside her, Buffy gave her a confused smile while Dawn continued to glare.

Fred smiled back and nodded at Buffy. "Nice to meet ya'll." When Fred's eyes meet with Dawns the young girl flinched.

"Buffy..." Dawn mumbled weakly, looking back towards the broken door. It was surprising that none of their neighbors had come to check out the noise. Buffy turned lowering her weapons and eyed her sister wearily "My arm hurts..." She said gruffly looking down at the floor. Buffy sighed and turned back to Willow.

"What's your call?" Buffy asked, leaving it up to Willow. Clearly this demon had come looking for Willow, so it should be left up to her. Fred stood with a patient smile on her lips, though deep down Illyria was getting impatient.

"Get Dawn to a doctor...I'll stay here with," she stopped and looked towards Fred before she spoke her name, "Fred."

Buffy left Willow the ax, handing it to her with a look that clearly said, _"Don't you dare get yourself killed."_ Then she quickly ushered Dawn away, leaving Fred and Willow alone in the long hall. With a deep sigh Willow spoke, her voice darker, "You don't have to pretend, I know your not really Fred." With a quick nodd Fred for the second time that night tossed her head back, opening her mouth slightly and closed her eyes. With a slight groan her entire frame changed. She was once again the blue skinned demon Willow had attacked before.


End file.
